Delays in language acquisition are the most prevalent developmental problem in preschool children. The acquisition of verbs poses a special challenge for children with language problems, perhaps because verbs are richly endowed with syntactic and semantic information and play a central role in the development of grammatical competency. We plan to develop and publish a microcomputer-based system designed to facilitate the development of a rich verb lexicon in children at risk for chronic language disorders. The curriculum will be based on linguistic research indicating a central role for verbs in language acquisition. The system will feature animation, digital speech, interface options for special needs, and an intelligent computer-aided training (JCAT) system that uses artificial intelligence to generate individualized intervention strategies. The system will include modules designed to increase the size and diversity of the verb lexicon, increase semantic and syntactic accuracy, and promote the proper use of inflected verb forms. Our Phase II objectives are to (a) develop additional program modules for children at various stages of language development, (b) field test, improve, and validate the effectiveness of program components, and (c) integrate all components with the ICAT system. We envision the system being useful in clinical, school, and preschool settings, as well as in the home. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Speech-Language Pathologists, teachers and parents recognize athe importance of early intervention when a child's language status is impaired, and such intervention is mandated by Federal law. Our proposal is to produce a clinically effective language intervention system that will be a commercial success because it provides a cost effective means to supplement the efforts of professional service providers, and can fulfill an urgent and largely unmet need for intensive, individualized early language intervention.